Pick Up Line
by SingoftheLionandLamb
Summary: "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I would shake your hand but that sign over there says not to touch the masterpieces." Edward, a single and wealthy businessman, gets dared to pick up a girl and it worked out better than he could ever imagined. In fact, she pushes him against a wall, kisses him, and then runs off. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story to entertain you. It's not a one shot, so it'll be a few chapters long. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all; I just play puppet with the characters. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Too overused."

"That shirt is very becoming on you. Of course if I were on you, I'd be coming, too."

I scratched down some notes in the company's planner. "Too creepy."

"Your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

I looked up and grimaced. "Really, Emmett? Too cheesy."

He threw his hands in the air. "Well, sorry! But, you've rejected every line I send at you. You're so picky about these damn pick up lines," he accused.

Leaning back in my office chair, I said, "I'm 26, single, and a co-CEO of a successful company, does it look like I have time to think about pick up lines?"

Emmett slammed his fist down on my desk, shaking the picture frames of my family. "Exactly, my dear brother! You're 26 and still single. It's about time we change that."

"Is the part about being a CEO not important enough?" I asked, exasperated. He was always barging into my office and distracting me with his ideas, which seemed to get increasingly stupid. I was trying to remember if there was a family gathering today, but Emmett kept rambling on.

"If being with Rosalie has taught me anything, it's that women are _very_ important. And never underestimate the food cravings of a pregnant woman." Rosalie was blonde, tall, and his wife of two years. She was now seven months pregnant with their first child. _Oh yeah, there is a gathering today. _I remember her making sure I'd make it to this one since I missed the last one for a business trip.

Picking up the phone, I dialed my assistant. "Hello, Angela? Please cancel my 6:00 meeting tonight and move it to tomorrow."

"But Mr. Cullen, you have a meeting with the executive board before that and a project to work on right after. You'll be running all over the place."

I thought about it for a second. "It's fine, I'll manage."

"Got it."

After I hung up, Emmett looked at me, concerned. "Bro, you're straining yourself way too much. It's the goddamn weekend. Enjoy it!"

"Emmett, I'm not like you. I'm more responsible and can refrain from having sex."

"Dude, you don't understand! You have a bunch of paper work to keep your lonely self busy. But I've been cut off since we found out she's pregnant!"

Used to Emmett's jokes about my non-existent love life, I sighed and looked down at the planner, scanning the next day for any upcoming meetings. My father, Carlisle, retired and left Emmett and I in charge of the family company. Although Emmett was useful to have around with the construction projects, I couldn't handle all the work myself, so we asked a good friend of ours, Jasper Hale, to help out. He introduced us to his sister, Rosalie, and that's how Emmett and her got started. They've been attached ever since.

"Speaking of pregnancy, here's another one you can try! Do you know what I like in a person? My dick," he said proudly.

Just then Jasper walked into my office and said, "Emmett, should I be concerned since you are supposedly straight, married, and about to have a child? Or is this another scheme?"

"Our boy, Edward, here lost a bet and in return, I came up with a wicked dare for him."

"What's the verdict?" Jasper asked.

"He needs to pick up a girl using a line of my choice!" I rolled my eyes as he said this. It was a typical Emmett dare; always trying to get me a girlfriend.

Jasper laughed. "Oh man. I don't know how you got my sister to marry you, but I know for damn straight that it wasn't because of pick up lines. Maybe you should let Edward come up with one and we can pick the girl he uses it on."

"Dude! That's even better!" Emmett gave him a high-five.

"And I thought you were gonna be on my side," I told Jasper and closed my eyes. The last few weeks have been crazy and stressful with incoming orders, new projects, and accounting errors, so I don't have time for some ridiculous dare.

"Sorry, but this is a perfect excuse to go to the art museum that opened a few days ago."

"Um, how?"

"First of all, we can appreciate the arts and get inspired for more construction designs-"

Emmett faked coughed. "Ahem-boring!"

Jasper shot him a glare that said not to interrupt again. "And second, girls love art and it's a high-class museum, so in your words, there's gonna be a bunch of rich hot girls."

"It's settled. We are going to the museum now." Emmett said as he pushed my paperwork to the side.

Annoyed, I straighten them back into place. "Why does it even matter if they're rich?" I asked, noting the expensive business suits we were wearing. "We have plenty of money ourselves."

"It doesn't matter, but I really want to go the museum so stop complaining and get off your ass so we can go now!" Jasper said, impatient. He has always been into these classical and historical things, so I figured I might as well comply since he's done so much for the company.

"Fine, fine," I surrendered, "but we can't go now. It's not closing time yet."

Emmett whipped his phone out and typed quickly. "Already taken care of, Eddie. The secretaries got it covered."

"God, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!"

"Plenty enough. You've been overworking, so it's time to relieve some of that tension."

* * *

After an hour of discussing how to incorporate the museum's impressive art into future construction designs, Emmett said, "Okay, it's time to do what we came here for. Jasper, spot any good chicks?"

"None really stands out to me. They're all dressed in the same fancy clothes."

He was right. Visiting a museum like this was only leisure for the higher class. Most of the women were wandering about in jewelry, gowns, and gloves.

Although we didn't look out of place, I felt uncomfortable here. I don't usually attend events like unless it was for business matters. Despite the profits and recognition we get from the business, the three of us acted more like dorky average guys.

Emmett peeked around the corner, then made some awful dying bird noise that was probably his signal. "Guys, over here! I found the perfect one."

Jasper and I peeked behind him to see a girl observing a marble sculpture of two people intertwined in a kiss.

"She certainly has good taste in art. That sculpture is called "The Kiss" by French artist, Auguste Rodin. It's a classic," Jasper approved.

_Hmmm.._.her appearance did not struck me as the romantic type.

Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail and her back was facing us. She was wearing a black hoodie that said "Bella" and the number "5" below it. She must be an athlete and as I peered closer, I saw that she was wearing some faded jeans and worn out sneakers. In fact, everything she had on seemed worn out.

This girl-_Bella_-was the complete opposite of the other women here.

"I wonder what she's doing in a place like this..." I thought aloud.

"It's doesn't matter why she's here, but we choose her!" Emmett proclaimed.

"I have a feeling something interesting will come out of this," Jasper agreed.

I ran my hand through my disarrayed hair. "Alright, so I just come up with a random pick up line?"

"Not random. But something that'll actually get her to go out with you," Jasper answered.

"Put those pretty boy looks and Cullen charm to good use! Go get her, tiger!" Emmett added and pushed me in her direction.

I chuckled and loosened my tie as I approach her. Though Emmett was an idiot sometimes, he definitely made life more exciting.

Bella still had her back to me and I wondered what she looked like. To be honest, I was more than confident that I could get her to go out with me. Women threw themselves at me all the time. Although I don't consider myself incredibly atractive, I knew it was only because of my looks and wealth.

_Okay, let's get this over with. _

"Hello, excuse me, miss?"

She jumped slightly before turning around, confusion etched across her face.

My breathing hitched for a second. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I was completely taken back by her.

Oh fuck.

She was unbelievably beautiful.

Even with old casual clothes on in this museum full of expensively dressed girls, Bella was by far the most astounding. There was something about her petite figure, huge brown eyes, long dark lashes, and pink plump lips that rendered me speechless. She looked like the epitome of innocence.

We stared at each other for a moment before she said, "Can I help you?"

I whacked my brain for something clever to say. Looking at the museum sign behind her, inspiration struck.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I would shake your hand but that sign over there says not to touch the masterpieces."

I tried to say it as smooth as I could, but after seeing how beautiful she looked, my confidence went down a few notches.

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. But then she saw something behind me and said, "Crap."

Before I could ask her what's wrong, Bella grabbed the lapels of my jacket, pulled me down to her, and kissed me. _Wait, what?!_ I looked at her in bewilderment, thinking this had to be my imagination or some prank, but her eyes were closed and she didn't stop. For some reason, I didn't want her to stop, so I snapped out of my shock and kissed her back.

She pressed me back against the wall and continued to move her mouth quickly against mine. She rested her hands on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, bringing her closer. Her soft lips faintly tasted like chocolate.

I heard Emmett hissed loudly, "What the flipping fuck?"

Jasper responded, "See, I told you something interesting will come from this."

They didn't stop us and I knew I had to but it surprisingly felt so damn good. The girls I've been with before never made me feel as alive as I did now with this stranger.

Shit, that's right. She was a complete stranger. I knew nothing about her except for her first name. And we were making out in a museum.

Right when I thought this, she pulled back to catch her breath and she looked as alarmed as I felt.

Bella looked around and slowly back away. "I..um..I'm sorry, I have to go!"

Before I could stop her, she ran off and almost tripped as she turned a corner.

"Wait!" I called after her, hating myself for not grabbing her earlier.

Jasper and Emmett came up to me, looking at the direction she ran off.

"That must've been one hell of a pick up line, Edward," Emmett praised me. "But, I might have to go pluck my eyes out now because I did not want to see my brother making out."

"Well now you know how I feel about you and Rosalie! But no, she saw something or _someone_ behind me that made her do that..." I trailed off, still in a daze from her lips.

"We need to find her then," Jasper said, determined. "I'm kind of curious."

"Then, it's settled!" Emmett confirmed. "Operation 'Find Edward's Hot Kiss' is now underway. Team, split up!"

He made a fake gun with his hand and scoped out the area like a spy before rolling behind another display.

Jasper looked at me and shrugged. "Might as well play along," he said.

* * *

Half an hour later, I met Emmett back at the sculpture where I had encountered Bella.

"I can't find her anywhere, man."

"No luck here either."

"How hard is it to lose track of someone like _that_ in a place like _this_?" He wondered.

I wasn't so sure myself, but I know that I won't forget her face. She looked better than all the girls here with their designer clothes. Actually no, she looked better than any girl I have ever met. I couldn't imagine how she would look if she actually dressed to impress.

I rubbed my neck, frustrated. I had to see her again. I needed to figure out what was going on. _And maybe ask her for another kiss _my less noble side added.

Suddenly, Emmett grabbed my arm. "No fucking way. It looks like Jasper's got a chick too. On your left."

Sure enough, there was Jasper talking to a girl, leading her our way. She was wearing Bella's hoodie, but she definitely was not Bella. She was abnormally shorter in stature and had short spiky black hair. With her poofy sparkly skirt, she almost resembled a fairy.

Jasper waved at us. "Guys, I found someone who can help us find Bella. This is Alice."

She let out a low whistle while scrutinizing us. "Wow, Bella just attracts all types of guys, doesn't she? I guess I should stop forcing her to wear better clothes."

"I saw Alice wearing a hoodie from afar and she was walking away so I had to sprint across the room and nearly tackled her," Jasper said sheepishly. "Again, sorry about that."

She smiled up at him. "It's no big deal. I'm use to spontaneous things, but it's a good thing I wasn't Bella. She would've given you a few good punches in the face."

"Really?" The three of us asked in unison.

"Yup. She use to take boxing lessons."

"Do you know where I can find her?" I asked, grateful for some background information, but still wanted to find her first.

"She's in the Starbucks across the street." Alice stared suspiciously at me. "As a matter of fact, she was in a frenzied hurry. What did you do to her?"

I raised my hands up in defense. "Nothing! Honestly, I just need to sort some things out."

"Alright then. Follow me!" Alice announced, her skirt twirling around in an elegant manner.

"So, I guess we won't be touring the rest of the exhibit?" Jasper asked, a little dejected.

"No worries! Once we find her, I'd be more than happy to check it out with you," Alice assured him.

"I'd really love that, miss," he said, his rare Southern hospitality coming out.

While they were walking in front of us, Emmett whispered to me, "There has to be some lovey dovey gas in this museum air."

"It was just a random kiss, Emmett. It probably doesn't mean anything."

But a part of me didn't want to believe that.

* * *

Once we were in the shop, I spotted Bella immediately, hidden away in the corner and skimming some popular book about vampires.

Strands of hair were covering her face and she looked up when she heard us approach. Her face flushed when her brown eyes met my green ones, so she looked quickly back down again.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as she grabbed the drink on the table. "What did you do to make these hot guys search for you?"

She avoided my gaze and didn't answer, so I bluntly said, "She kissed me."

Alice sprayed her drink all over Emmett. "You did what?!" She yelled, looking between Bella and I.

Jasper and I tried to contain our laughs as Emmett looked at his ruined suit. "Excuse me, pixie stick, you just spat all over me!"

"Sorry! I'll make you a new suit." She turned back to Bella. "When exactly did you plan on telling me that you were hooking up with someone behind my back?"

"Ugh, okay Alice, it's not like that. I saw Mike with that snotty rich girl and I couldn't let him see me alone in my ratty clothes." Bella clenched her fists tightly as she said this. Her innocent and shy demeanor had vanished.

At the mention the guy's name, Alice let out a scoff. "That douche isn't worth your anger, Bella."

"Um, who's Mike?" I asked, not quite sure I wanted to know the answer.

"My ex-boyfriend."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed and treasured. c:**

**Also, check out my other E/B stories if you're interested.**

**-Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

There was moment of silence while everyone tried the process what I just said. Suddenly, the two guys that I didn't recognize burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, this is way too good! There goes your pride, Edward!" The big guy with curly brown hair said, laughing in between his words.

So Edward was his name. I couldn't look directly at him since what I did earlier was so impulsive and embarrassing, he probably never wants to see me again. I wasn't the type of girl to randomly kiss strangers, but seeing Mike pushed me over the edge. Not to mention that Edward had the face of a god. When I first saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes. Plus, his clothes were a huge bonus. I always liked a guy who could pull off a suit.

Edward rubbed his neck as he stared at the floor. "So, what you're saying is that you kissed me because you saw your ex?"

Not sure where he was going with this, I nodded.

The blonde one said, "Guess you're not as great as you thought you were with the ladies." Then he shook my hand. "Hello Bella, I'm Jasper Hale and you are officially the first person to hurt his ego."

"I've never felt more used in my entire life," Edward mumbled.

"Yeah, um about that...I don't usually do things like that. Sorry."

But in all honestly, it was a damn good kiss and I'm glad it was him because I have never met anyone as attractive as him and god, what's up with that amazing hair? It looked like he just rolled out of bed...

The buff guy pushed Edward out of the way and bowed in front of me. "The name's Emmett Cullen, milady. Pleased to be acquainted with you."

I laughed and curtsied. "Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you, good sire."

"So, I have to make sure...you didn't kiss him because of his pick up line?"

"Wait, what pick up line? Bella, why don't you ever tell me anything anymore?!" Alice complained.

"Oh sorry, I had bigger problems like seeing my asshole of an ex and kissing a total stranger in public!"

I crossed my arms and said to Edward, "But yeah, what was up with that lame line?"

"Excuse me? Lame? Please, that was pure genius!"

"I could've done better than that."

"As if. Any girl would've kissed me if I said that to them, without the help of ex-boyfriends."

His cockiness was starting to annoy me. I turned to grimace at him and immediately regretted it. His jawline was perfect, his tie was hanging loosely at his neck, one hand was in the pocket of his expensive-looking business suit and one was trying to fix his sexy bed hair. _No Bella! It is not sexy at all_.

"Well, any girl with _good_ taste would've just ignored you. You can't expect to easily win over a girl like that."

"It wasn't even my idea! Emmett dared me to do it!"

Emmett huffed, "Well, thanks for ratting me out, you tattle teller."

Edward just stared at him. "Emmett, you're a 28 year old man. This is not kindergarten!"

"It was a dare? That only makes things worse! Women are not toys that you can pick up and play around with," I said, poking Edward in the chest as I emphasized each word. He kept his mouth shut, but the corners of his mouth were lifted up in a suppressed smile.

"Treating women horribly is no smiling matter!" I knew I was being too bitter, but I just recently got dumped by the most horrible guy ever for the stupidest reasons and I was in no mood to be kind towards arrogant jerks.

"Bella, you're being such a hypocrite. After all, you were the one that randomly kissed a stranger for your own selfish purposes."

Damn. He got me there. Speechless, I just glared at him.

He smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

I rolled up my sleeve, readying to punch. "Okay, you know what? I'm gonna fucking-"

I was cut off by Jasper, who put an arm around Edward and I, bringing us closer together. "Awww, look at you guys getting along so nicely. As a matter of fact, the Cullens are have a little get-together tonight, would you and Alice like to come?"

"Wait, what? Jasper, are you insane? She was this close to murdering me!" Edward protested. If Jasper hadn't stopped us, I probably would've.

"And there's no way I'm going to meet his pompous rich family!" I added, struggling to get out of his grasp and away from Edward.

Edward glared at me. "You've known me for about an hour and you're already stereotyping me? I thought you'd be better than that."

Alice pulled me away and hissed, "Hey, how about you stop fighting and ruining my chances with Jasper?"

"Alice," I whispered back, "you've just met the guy!"

"Says the girl who just made out with a random stranger," she retorted. I was never going to live that down. I definitely should've thought about the consequences before doing that.

She continued, "Look, I know you're not too fond of Edward, but this might be fate. I kind of like Jasper so far and I wanna get to know him better. So, please Bella, can we please come over?" She dragged out the 'please' and gave me her puppy eyes. After some internal battling, I surrendered. Alice has always been there for me and I could at least suffer through one evening.

"All right, fine."

Alice clapped her hands and gave me a quick hug before getting the directions from Jasper.

"This is going to be so fun!" She squealed.

Emmett and Edward were off to the side in their own discussion, so I took this time to study Edward. He was good looking and he knew it. A guy like him must have a girlfriend...but the more I thought about it, he didn't seem to mind the kiss at all, so maybe he was single. As if he heard my thoughts, he looked in my direction and caught me staring at him.

He smiled and winked.

Holy shit, that was kind of hot.

_Wait, Bella, don't think like that. Do not fall into his trap._

I sat back down at the table in the corner and tried to focus on the novel, but from my peripheral vision, I could see Edward glancing over. I frowned as I tried to organize my thoughts. It was just a kiss that meant nothing and now I'm going over to his house.

Tonight was going to be anything but fun.

* * *

I was doing my boxing routine in my room when a pile of clothes went flying at my head. I turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, looking frantic.

"Alice, what is all of this?"

"A fashion disaster, that's what it is! We're leaving for dinner soon and I have nothing to wear!"

"The outfit you wore earlier was pretty cute. I'm sure that'd work." I honestly didn't know why she was freaking out. No matter where we went, Alice always managed to steal the spotlight and look better than me.

"Are you insane, Bella? I've already worn that once today and most importantly, Jasper has already seen this outfit, so I need to impress him with a better one!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Jasper likes you for your personality, not your clothes."

She sat down on the edge of my bed. "Yeah, I know. But so far, everything is going great with him. He's handsome and funny and intelligent...and I just really like him and want to be my best for him. I haven't been with a guy in so long so this is all exciting for me."

I smiled and patted her back. "Just be yourself, but if it makes you feel better I'll help you pick out something. As long as I get to wear what I want."

Alice mentally debated this for a moment and said, "Okay fine. But only because we're so limited on time. But next time, I'm gonna make you all pretty for Edward!"

"What do you mean 'for Edward'? I have nothing to do with that guy."

Alice give a knowing smile as she began to sort through the pile of clothes. "Call me a psychic or whatever, but my hunches are never wrong."

I folded my arms. "Oh really? What about that one time in high school where you told me to wear my lucky bra but then it snapped during gym class and I was utterly humiliated? Or that one time you told me to take night medicine during the day and I passed out in the backyard and got sunburn? Or that one-"

"Okay okay, I get it! I meant that I was psychic about relationship things."

"You are taking one kiss way too extreme," I told her as she held a little black dress up in front of the mirror.

Alice stayed silent as she examined her reflection, then finally said, "I don't think it was random, I think it was fate. Besides, I met Jasper because of you and Edward."

I was tempted to remind her that she's known him for less than six hours, but with Alice, anything was possible.

* * *

After answering hundreds of questions on this outfit and that, Alice decided on leather high-waist shorts, an embellished blouse, and cream-colored tights with some sparkles. She looked stylish like always. Me, however, opted for comfortable jeans and a red plaid button up. Alice slipped on some silver heels and frowned at me as I put on a red ball cap.

"What? Hats are great for bad hair days!"

She clenched her fists and murmured, "Next time...next time you will not leave the house looking like a hobo!"

We finally arrived at the Cullens' house, though mansion would be a better term. It was actually what anyone would expect big shot entrepreneurs to live in, except it was in the middle of an open green forest. Long shady trees stood around the house, practically camouflaging it and a path of stones and lights led up to the front of the house. The house itself was massive and white, with three stories, balconies, and huge glass windows that gave a sneak peek of the interior.

Above the door, there was a circular window that showed off a diamond chandelier on the inside.

"These people sure know how to live."

Alice smoothed out her blouse before she rang the doorbell. "So, I did some research on the Cullens and their company and these people are a pretty big deal. They do huge construction projects, which explains their house. I hope they aren't snobby and stuck up like the media says."

The door swung open and a stunning tall blonde stood in the doorway. She had flowing curly hair with piercing blue eyes that resembled Jasper, so she must be his sister. Wearing skinny jeans over her long legs and ruby high heels, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a model. I could make out a huge baby bump under the floral apron she was wearing.

She cocked her head to the side, her silver earrings dangling along. "Oh, you must be the notorious Alice and the supposedly good kisser, Bella!"

"We're notorious?" Alice asked.

I grimaced at her last words. "I am going to kill those guys."

She laughed and said, "I'm Rosalie Cullen. Wife of that idiot, Emmett, and sister to the masterminds, Edward and Jasper."

"Babe!" Emmett called from inside. "I heard that! Without me, Cullen Constructions would be-"

Suddenly, an unfamiliar male voice called out, "Wait! You forgot-"

In that same moment, I heard a whirling noise and a loud splat followed by shrieks and a string of profanities.

"To put on the lid," the male voice finished, sounding amused and perplexed.

Rosalie face palmed. "This is why you're the idiot of the family, Emmett!"

She gestured for us to follow her inside through the hallway and as expected, the inside was just as grand as the outside. It seemed like the place was coated in snow. Flawless white was everywhere: the walls, couches, and carpet. There were also antiques placed on the walls and display cabinets. I concluded that some of this stuff had to be hundreds of years old and costly. In the corner of the room, I spotted a sleek black grand piano. I wonder who was the musician.

Rosalie quickly led us to the kitchen and it was like the living room. It was huge and appeared to have a lot of expensive things. However, what was different is that it was covered in pink smoothie. It was splattered everywhere and dripped onto the tile floors. Three of out five people in the room I recognized to be Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. So the other man and woman must be the parents, but I couldn't really make out their appearances through the gunk.

"Well, it's certainly lucky that I went to answer the door," Rosalie said, tapping her feet and glaring at Emmett.

He laughed nervously. "I may have forgotten the lid..." He stuck his tongue out and tried to lick his pink face. "Hey, this is actually pretty good!"

The woman looked at Alice and I. "Carlisle, dear, our guests have arrived..."

Carlisle made his way to us, careful not to slip. Up closer, I could see that he had blonde hair and green eyes. I realized that Edward's eyes was exactly the same shade of green.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, their father, and I'm terribly sorry about the mess. If you've met Emmett before, you'd know he certainly a special one."

"I'm Alice and this is Bella. And it's okay, we don't mind the mess. I'm pretty much the 'Emmett' of my family."

Carlisle laughed, already charmed by Alice. "You look more responsible and less likely to cause disasters."

"I'm sorry, dad! I'll clean it up lighting fast! I'll recruit Edward and Jasper to help out!"

Jasper shook his head. "Nuh uh. No way. We're done solving your problems. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to rinse strawberry smoothie off my body."

Alice grabbed his arm, completely ignoring how messy he is and said, "I'd be glad to help you clean up."

I sighed as she can be so forward and inappropriate at times, but he only smiled and led her out of the room. "I'd really love that, miss."

I mentally willed her to come back and not leave me with a bunch of strangers. _Thanks a lot, best friend._

Rosalie was still glaring at Emmett and motioned for his to come over. "Come on, time for a nice bath," she said, words sharp and short.

"I have a feeling that it's not going to be a nice bath."

"That feeling is right. Now hurry up so we can serve our guests!"

"Pregnancy's made you harsher, Rose."

Ignoring this, Rosalie marched over to drag him away by the ear and I laughed. She seems like the only one who can keep him in check.

Once they left, the other woman, a brunette, grabbed a towel to wipe her hands and then she came towards me to shake my hand. "And I take it that you are Bella. I'm Esme, the mother hen of this wolf pack. " She smiled and her eyes gleamed. Even though she was messy, I could tell how beautiful she was.

"Things probably don't get too boring around here then," I commented. "Do you need an extra hand with cleaning the kitchen?"

Esme waved it off. "Not really, dear. We'll see how much Emmett attempts to clean before we call in a cleaning service to take care of it."

I frowned. "That's such a waste of money. I can clean it up in an hour for free."

"You're our guest of honor, so we were not going to let you be cleaning," Carlisle assured me.

"Mom, dad," Edward spoke up and I jumped slightly. It was the first time he spoke since I arrived. "You guys can go shower. I'll take care of it."

"Alright, son, thank you. And Bella, just give us a few minutes. I'm really sorry about the delay," Carlisle apologized again.

"No worries. Take your time."

They left and then it was just Edward and I. He walked over to the sink to wash his face and then he looked up.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"It's good to see you again."

"It's been like four hours."

"I know. And it's still good to see you again."

My heart melted a little at his words, but I ignored it. "Listen, don't take that kiss to heart, alright? I was being very dumb."

"It's okay. I still enjoyed it."

I released a breath and smiled. "Me too. So no hard feelings?"

"None at all. But that's not going to stop me from pursuing you."

"I-um..excuse me, what?" I stammered.

"You heard me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to wash up as well. I'll meet you in the living room."

* * *

I was still wondering what Edward meant when I heard footsteps behind me.

Edward was standing there in ripped jeans and a button up with sleeves rolled to the elbows. The top three buttons were undone, which gave me a pretty nice view of his chest. His messy bronze hair was still dripping wet from the shower and it was somehow refreshing just to look at him.

He easily jumped over the couch and flopped down besides me, wearing a lazy grin. I noticed that he smelt faintly like mint and it was really good. Like extremely good. _Goddamn...why must he look good in everything he wears?_

"Why are you staring at me? Is there still smoothie somewhere?" He asked.

I looked away quickly, embarrassed that I was caught. "Uh..um no, you look good. But, you probably knew that."

"You think I'm attractive?"

"No! Uh, I mean, I didn't say that. I just said you looked good." There was no need to make his pride bigger than it already was.

He stretched and leaned back saying, "Well unlike you, Bella, I like to be honest and I think you look attractive right now."

I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. Why did he have to say things like that?

"Edward, you need to stop making lame attempts at wooing me."

He scoffed. "Bella, you need to stop saying my attempts are lame. My phrases are completely original."

"Oh yeah. 'I think you look attractive right now' is so original."

"Okay, so you have a point. But that museum pick up line was really clever!"

"Like I've said before, I could've done much better," I retorted, not wanting him to think he can just get any girl he wants.

He stood up and motioned at me to do the same. "Alright then, let's see what you got. Let's pretend I'm some stranger you just met."

I rolled my eyes, "You _are_ some stranger I just met."

"Then lay it on me."

"Wait a minute. Could you hold something for me?"

Confused, he held out his hand.

Then I gave him my hand.

It took a moment before it clicked and his face was so shocked, I had to giggle. He smiled crookedly as he swung our hands back and forth.

"Damn. That was motherfucking brilliant. I am so impressed right now," he praised.

I tried to wiggle my hand out of his warm and strong grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Ahem, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand?"

"Is very comfortable where it is. Thank you for asking."

A voice behind us said, "How cute! Look at the love birds holding hands." It was Alice with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I snatched my hand away before any more comments were made. "We weren't really holding hands! I was just demonstrating something..."

"If you guys keep moving at this speed, Edward's gonna be dropping his pants in no time," Emmett teased.

"Ugh. Be mature," I said.

"I don't know, Bella. I think Edward has taken a liking to you."

"Well, I don't care about him or what he likes. I'm an independent woman who doesn't need any more guys in my life."

"Bella, you were suppose to say that like this. 'Mmmm hmm! I am an independent black woman who don't need no man!'" He snapped in z-formation for a dramatic effect.

"Uhh, well first of all, I'm not a black woman or sassy."

"Actually, you are really sassy," Edward added. "But, that's what I love about you."

I glared at him. "Stop trying to flirt with me!"

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just being honest here. It's not my fault you can't accept affection."

"This is just a game to you! I bet you do this with every girl."

"A game? You're the one that kissed me out of nowhere!"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures!"

Rosalie came between Edward and I. "Whoa, no fighting. Loud noises are bad for the baby. And Bella, I want you to feel welcomed, so just ignore him."

Turning away from him, I said, "Gladly."

Emmett nudged Jasper before singing, "I can see what's happening."

"What?" Jasper piped in.

"And they don't have a clue!" Emmett continued. It look a moment before I realized it was a Lion King reference.

"Who?" Jasper asked in a high voice.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio is down to two."

I could feel my cheeks flaming up. Too much had happened today and all I wanted was to go home, take my stress out on the punching bag, and then take a nice bubble bath. _  
_

Rosalie shot me a sympathetic look and looped her arm through mine, leading me away. "Don't care too much about them," she said. "You'll get use to these goofballs eventually."

I silently disagreed with her. I wasn't planning to stick around with them any longer nor do I plan to see them again. The Cullens seemed friendly and nice, but I could not stand Edward any longer. His teasing and cocky comments and unearthly good looks were getting on my nerves and I definitely did not want to repeat history. I had to get as far away from him as I can.

* * *

At Alice's constant begging, I stayed for the rest of the night.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Carlisle and Esme were more than welcoming to us. They made sure we had plenty of food, company, and entertainment. They were surprisingly down to earth and not the snotty people I pictured. Emmett and Rosalie were possibly the cutest couple I've ever seen; she tolerated his ridiculous jokes and they stayed by each other's side practically the whole night.

Even Alice found her own partner. Her and Jasper were tucked away, chatting and getting lost in their own little bubble. I've been friends with her for years and I've never seen her this happy and giddy, which is saying a lot since Alice is always peppy. Jasper seems like he'd be perfect for her.

Something that amazed me about this particular family was how normal they were. On the car ride here, Alice filled me in on rumors that she discovered when researching the Cullens. How their company was corrupt, how they were power-driven, and how they were completely unprincipled and rude. Obviously, these rumors were created by people who wanted to ruin their image.

After an extravagant dinner and some competitive rounds of board games, Carlisle and Esme decided to retire to the bedroom.

Esme hugged Alice and I as she said, "It was so enjoyable having you girls here. I'm betting I'll be seeing a lot more of you two in the future." She winked at us. I really hope that was directed at only Alice since there was no way she'd stay away from Jasper.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around her, smiling. "Please know that you're always welcome here. And I'm sorry about the smoothie fiasco. Emmett will be better behaved the next time you see him."

Rosalie said, "Emmett's mature, I promise. He just really enjoys being the clown in the family." She sighed. "In fact, his humor was what won me over."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. There's a lot of traits that I love about him, but I knew I had to be with someone who could make me laugh."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you found him then, Rosalie."

"Me too. Pretty soon we'll be parents and raise our first child. It's kind of scary, but with Emmett by my side, our baby will be just fine."

"Maybe I'll find love like yours someday." The idea of romance didn't really appeal to me right now, but I knew that eventually I'd have to settle down. I promised my dad that I'd give him grandchildren one day.

From the corner of my eye, Edward looked at me and said, "You know how the saying goes. The perfect guy might just be standing right in front of your face."

"Oh really? Too bad I'm not searching for the perfect guy yet."

Edward leaned back against the wall. "You can't decide when you're going to find him. It just happens, without any warning."

"So now you're a love expert?"

"No expertise, just experience."

"Like what?"

"Like right how. I'm falling in love with you."

I turned away, not wanting to look at his bright green eyes. I needed to ignore him; he was enjoying this way too much.

"I think I'm going to leave now," I said quickly, wanting to avoid the awkwardness.

After saying goodbye to everyone and telling Alice that I'll wait for her in the car, I headed out the front door and down the path. I made it halfway when I heard footsteps behind me. "Wait!"

It was Edward.

"If you have any more pick up lines," I said, "save it for someone gullible enough to fall for you."

He placed his hand over his heart. "That really hurts. Maybe if you don't compare me to every guy you've ever met, you might actually _like_ me."

"I'm not ready for another relationship."

"I'm just asking for friendship."

I stared at him in the night, the pathway lights illuminating the features on his face.

"Fine. Friendship. That's all you're getting."

"Go out with me then." I gave him a skeptical look, so he added, "As friends."

"I don't go out with strangers," I said.

"Good thing I do. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

* * *

**This chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought, so hope you don't mind. **

**Also, I got good feedback on the first chapter so thank you for that! Let me know what you think of this one!**

**-Alexis**


End file.
